


Until Death do us part

by superhobbitwholocked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, but there is also some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhobbitwholocked/pseuds/superhobbitwholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt gone wrong, Cas gets to re-experience his happy moments. Unsurprisingly, most of his happy moments contain a certain hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> This was written months ago and now I'm finally able to post it.
> 
> Beta-read by IvyDevoss! :) Again, thank you very much!!
> 
> My tumblr: http://superhobbitwholocked.tumblr.com/

 

When Castiel came to, he didn’t know where he was at first. He opened his eyes and squinted for a moment, because the light was blinding him. His surroundings were blurred and he shook his head. When he got used to the light, he took a look around the forest, trying to remember what had happened.

He, Sam and Dean had been hunting a pack of vampires. Because Cas had been injured last week by a werewolf, Dean had at first insisted that the former angel was to stay at the bunker, but Cas had claimed that he was feeling fine and the wound on his forehead had already healed. Knowing how stubborn Cas could be, Dean had told him to stick with him. No running around on his own. Period.

Cas should have felt that he was being treated like a child (damn, he was way older than the Winchester brothers), but he knew that Dean just wanted to make sure nothing would happen to Cas again and the dark-haired man felt love warming his heart.

He remembered getting separated from Dean by vampires who attacked without warning, stumbling over a branch that was hidden by leaves that had fallen in the early autumn. He had hit his head hard on the ground and lost consciousness. For how long, he didn’t know.

Rubbing his head and feeling slightly dizzy, he sat up and wondered what had happened to Dean and Sam. Were the brothers okay? Had they killed the vampires already? Were they still fighting?

Just as he was about to stand up, he heard twigs snapping. He remained silent and listened closely, prepared to defend himself from any potential attacker.

“Cas?” Someone called his name. Dean! Cas let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Dean was safe, but what about Sam?

“I’m here, Dean!” he yelled back.

It took Dean a few minutes to find him and when the hunter saw Cas, he let his knife, which was dripping with blood, fall to the ground. His face was pale and his hands were shaking as he got closer to Cas. The older man noticed that the hunter wasn't quite looking him in the eyes.

“I’m fine, Dean," he tried to assure him. "I’m just - ”

Dean interrupted him. “No, Cas! Come on! Please, no!”

Cas watched Dean kneeling down next to him, seemingly avoiding eye contact, his gaze locked upon something behind the former angel that was lying on the ground. “Dean?” he asked and followed the other man’s gaze. He jumped to his feet when he saw what had got Dean so shell-shocked. It was his own body lying there! It seemed as if when he had sat up earlier, his body had forgotten to follow suit with his soul, spirit or whatever.

His right arm was angled in a strange way, blood was flowing down from the back of his head and his eyes were open with a vacant expression.

“No, no, no, please no!” Dean pleaded.

A tear was rolling down Dean's cheek. He pulled Cas’ body close to him and cradled him in his arms. Dean lifted away the hand that was holding the back of Cas’ head and stared in horror at his now blood-covered hand. Without hesitation, he laid one of his fingers on Cas’ pulse point at the neck. His eyes got wide when there was no evidence that his friend was alive.

“You can’t be dead. You just can’t be! Come on, Cas! You always come back. Please come back to me!” Dean’s voice broke as he began rocking Cas’ body back and forth. A few seconds passed and Dean shook the limp body angrily.

“Now do it already, Cas, you son of a bitch! Come back!” he yelled in a rage. “You promised! You fucking promised me! Please don’t leave me too!”  
Dean buried his nose in Cas’ bloodied hair and kept sobbing. Cas stood a few feet away from him, watching Dean cradling his dead body, feeling completely lost and helpless. He wanted to tell him that he was still here. That somehow everything would be fine.

“Hello, Castiel,” a voice said behind him.

Cas instantly recognized the voice. He closed his eyes as dread spread through his body. This could only be a bad dream. He was having a nightmare and any second now, Dean would wake him up and hug him to his warm body, his hand soothingly stroking through Cas' hair, like he always did when the former angel had a bad dream. He even pinched himself in his forearm, a thing humans often did when they wanted to make sure if they were still sleeping. But when he opened his eyes again, there was no Dean leaning over him and shaking his shoulders, telling him that everything would be okay.

Instead, Dean was still kneeling on the ground and holding his dead body.

“Please, is there a way of coming back?” Cas asked the person behind him. There had to be. It couldn't be over now. Please, not now.

“I’m afraid, not this time,” Death said.

Tears began filling his eyes, as Cas watched how Dean pleaded with demons at first, then with angels, then with Death himself. He sounded so desperate, promising to do anything if Cas was just brought back.

"Please, give him back to me!" Dean sobbed. "Please!"

Unaffected, Death turned to Cas and hold out his hand in a motion as if to lead the way. “Shall we?” he asked.

Uncertainly, Cas turned to Dean, who was crying out for Sam. “What will happen to Dean?” With a sigh Death let his hand drop to his side, preparing himself for the conversation he had probably had more than a thousand times.

“He will be mad and sad, like everyone else who’s ever lost a loved one. He will be angry with me. Knowing him, he will certainly try to summon me and beg me to bring you back. You were brought back so many times, Castiel, but you chose a human life. And death is a part of living. I can't let the natural order be disturbed again. He will mourn, but with time the pain he feels now will lessen.”

Sam came running towards Dean, but when he caught sight of his brother holding Cas' body, sobbing, he stopped in his tracks. Teary-eyed, Dean looked up and said, his voice shaking: “We gotta get him to the hospital. We gotta go now.” He moved as if to stand up with Cas’ body in his arms, but Sam gripped Dean’s shoulder tightly. “I don’t think anyone will be able to help him, Dean,” he tried to explain, but Dean just shook his head angrily, and gripped the body in his arms even tighter. His shoulders were shaking and sobs were rocking through his body. He pressed his lips softly on Cas' hair, before resting his forehead on Cas'.

Sam kneeled down next to his brothers, wrapping his arms around Dean and letting his tears flow freely. Dean laid his head on the younger Winchester's shoulder, while holding the dead body in his arms protectively.

“You’ve changed since the last time we met,” Death mused, leaning on his steel-tipped cane, but Cas didn't reply. He was too fixed on the Winchesters crying for him. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Sure, living your life as a hunter you couldn't expect to get old, but of all the possibilities, he had never imagined dying because of a stupid branch.

“Now come with me,” Death said impatiantly.

Finally, Cas looked away from the only family he had left and turned to Death. "Where will we be going?"

"You will see."

In the blink of an eye, Cas found himself surrounded by flames and an almost unbearable heat. He knew where and when he was. He was in hell. He was going to see his happy moments.

Death snickered behind him.

“What is it?” Cas asked, getting furious, and wiped the tears away. He couldn't see anything amusing in his situation.

“Oh nothing. It’s just fascinating to see that your first happy moment was when you first met that human, who caused you to fall.”

“If I were to be asked if I would fall from grace for Dean again, I would answer yes,” he found himself saying angrily.

“I didn’t mean that kind of falling.” Death sighed. "I never understood why humans are so stupid when it comes to love. Every human knows that they will die eventually, and still they choose to let themselves become attached to somebody, knowing that when the other dies it will hurt. Humans kill because of love, hurt others because of love. I've seen human souls getting filled with darkness because of love. All I see is love destroying humans."

Before the blue-eyed man could reply, a person bumped into Cas and began insulting him: “Can’t you look where you're going, you stupid son of a bitch?”  
Cas turned to the tortured soul, instantly recognizing him. He would always recognize Dean, no matter how broken or damaged his soul was. Cas couldn't do anything but stare at him, while he slowly went his way.

"Why are you here?" he asked Death.

"Well, normally I don't indulge in accompanying humans to their heavens, but I think you understand that your situation is quite unique. Never before in my existence have I had the opportunity to accompany an angel who became human, and with the angels closing the gates, there will never be another one."  
They were silent for a moment.

“Did you know you loved him from the very first moment?” Death asked.

“I didn’t realize it at first, what I felt for Dean. It took me years to find out what it was, but when I look back now? I do think our first meeting was where I began to fall for him.”

For a while, Death studied Cas' face that was twisted in pain from seeing Dean in this place again, but also in awe of how beautiful his soul had stayed despite the horror that happened here.

“You really loved him,” Death concluded.

Castiel shook his head, smiling. “You’re wrong.”

Death tilted his head, confused.

“Wrong because of your wording. Not _loved_. I still love him. And I will never stop.” He straightened and ran towards Dean.

“Dean, wait!”

The tortured soul turned around, only to be pulled into a tight hug by Cas. Immediately, Dean tensed up and shoved the stranger away from him. His eyes trailed up and down Cas' form, and as the realization hit him that the person in front of him wasn't a demon, but an angel, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

“Well, I’ve never seen one of your kind down here. What do you want?” Dean asked, eying Cas suspiciously.

“I’m going to save you.” Cas realized then that although he had been the one who had pulled Dean out from hell, the human had been the one who truly saved him. Saved him from an eternity of obeying and following others’ orders blindly, and he had been the one who taught him that he had free will.

Dean laughed scornfully. “I’m afraid you're too late. Look at me. I must look like scum to you, angel boy. I broke down years ago. I torture now. I’m ugly, I’m evil. Hell is where I belong now.”

Cas got angry at his words. He always hated it, when Dean talked about himself like that. Dean was a good person, he saved people and he never gave up, no matter how helpless the situation seemed to be. He inspired people, inspired him, to do the right thing. It always bothered Cas that Dean took blame for bad things he couldn't possibly have prevented from happening.

“Don’t say something like that ever again, Dean Winchester. Don’t lower yourself. You are way stronger than that. You're a good person.”

Dean stepped a few steps ahead, until he was standing in front of Cas, and glared down to him. “How would you know?”

_Because you taught me what is right and what is wrong. Because I know you better than anyone else. Because we have been through so much together._

“Because I can see into your soul.”

“Well, what do you see there?”

“I see distrust, hopelessness, and anger.

Dean snorted.

“But I also see warmth, loyalty, love. Your soul is beautiful, Dean. You are beautiful,” Cas added, solemnly.

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, before he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled lewdly. "You always flirt with the ones you save, pretty one?"

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Come with me now." He reached out a hand towards Dean, but the other one hesitated. "Don't you want to be with Sam and Bobby again?" Cas asked.

That made Dean step forward, taking Cas' hand in his, but then Cas pulled Dean closer to him and hugged him again. He just couldn't help himself. How much time did he have left before he would be sent to his heaven? How much longer could he pretend that the Dean he was going to see was _his_ Dean? He wanted to make the most of it, before the moment would be gone forever.

Again, Dean tensed up. "You always so touchy-feely?" he laughed teasingly, but Cas felt how Dean's body relaxed a bit in his arms. Cas knew that Dean always liked being hugged, even though he would never admit it. It gave him warmth, the feeling of being cared for, of being loved.

"No...yes...just, a moment, please..." He knew that Dean hadn't been shown any kind of adoration for a very long time. He gently stroked Dean's back up and down, feeling how Dean melted more and more in his arms.

"What's your name?" he heard Dean asking after a while.

"Castiel," he answered.

Eventually, Cas got to re-experience all the memories he was fond of. He experienced most of his firsts as a human again, such as Cas' first surprise party for his birthday (Cas hadn’t exactly had a birth date, but he had decided that if he had to choose, he would pick the day he had raised Dean from perdition), and his first Christmas he celebrated with the Winchesters, where he gave Dean a pie he had baked himself. The bright smile on Dean's face made him as happy as the first time (erasing his sorrow that the pie was burned and tasted disgusting), or the time when he was asked if he wanted to go back to heaven before the gates would be locked forever, or if he would rather prefer to stay on Earth and live a mortal life.

Next, he found himself sitting in his room in the bunker. He didn't know what he was supposed to expect, until someone knocked gently on his door and Sam's head peeked around in the room. "Cas, you okay?"

"Yeah, Sam. I'm okay."

"It's just..." Sam opened the door and walked into his room, hesitantly. He shuffled his feet, and Cas suddenly knew what would happen. "I couldn't help but overhear your argument with Dean. Don't listen to him, Cas. You know how he is. He doesn't let people normally get to him. Trust me when I say that Dean cares deeply for you, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Even if he doesn't show it, he thinks pretty low of himself. His longest relationship was with Lisa and you know how that ended," Sam rambled on.  
"I guess what I want to say is to not give up that easily. Give him time. Don't let him push you away, and maybe he will admit it soon, that he loves you too."

"I know, Sam. I appreciate your concern."

After this 'chick-flick moment', Sam sat down and told Cas stories from their childhood. Although Cas knew everything about Dean since he had been the one to rebuild his soul, he listened fondly as Sam spoke with so much admiration and adoration about his brother. Cas remembered how glad he had been that Sam was there to distract him from the pain he had felt when Dean had thrown these harsh words at his head.

"What was that about?" Death wanted to know as soon as Sam got up and walked out of the room.

"I told Dean that I love him. He rejected me. Said I was foolish."

"How come this is one of your happiest moments?" Death wondered.

"Because of what happened next," Cas said, smiling fondly, as he remembered. "He came back. He apologized and said that he liked me really very much." He laughed as the memory of an embarrassed and flushed Dean, scratching his neck nervously, danced before his eyes, and how he had told Cas that he liked him a lot. Dean wouldn't say 'I love you' back for a long time, indeed he only ever said it one time before Cas died, but for Cas it had been okay. He didn't need to hear the words to know how much Dean cared for him.

According to Sam, their love for each other was very obvious to everyone and people always wondered when they would 'grow some balls' and get together already. He told him that there where bets going on, not if they were going to be a couple but when. He even said that they were people who wrote 'fanfictions' about them being a couple. He had never gotten the chance to ask Sam what fanfictions were.

He would miss Sam deeply. The younger Winchester always listened to Cas, always helped him when he wanted to surprise Dean. He had showed him how to bake Dean's favorite pie and had always been there when Cas needed advice. Even if Sam made gagging noises when he caught them making out or told them that 'if they were going to have sex, then please not on the kitchen table, but in their room and to keep it down', it was always obvious that the younger Winchester was happy for his brother and Cas.  
After some time, the former angel found himself standing in the doorway to the kitchen and a smile tugged at his lips, when he took in the scene before him. Dean was standing at the stove, an apron around his body and happily chopping vegetables. He hummed along with the song that was blaring from the radio and swayed his hips to the beat. He all but danced his way to the fridge while singing loudly.

Amused, Cas just stood there and leaned against the wall while watching the man he loved holding a cucumber close to his mouth like he was singing into a microphone and making ridiculous dance moves.

When he finally decided to make his presence known, he walked up to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.  
With a startle, Dean let go of the cucumber, trying to catch it but it fell into the sauce with a splash.

"Jeez, Cas. You can't sneak up on a man like that," he scolded him, but he also chuckled, amused.

Cas buried his nose in Dean's neck and inhaled deeply. He smelled like tomatoes, leather and oil, indicating that he had been working on his car earlier. When he pulled back a bit, he even could make out a tiny oil stain under the back of his hair that Dean had failed to wash away.

Dean chuckled. "Cas, if you don't let go, the sauce will boil over."

"I don't care," Cas said, and, as if to emphasize it, pulled Dean even closer to him.

Turning around in the embrace, Dean kissed him softly on the lips. When he pulled away, he asked: "Am I now allowed to finish cooking?"

Cas shook his head and laid his chin on Dean's shoulder. "No."

"Okay."

Ignoring the splashing sounds the pasta made when it landed on the hot stove, they stood together, doing nothing except enjoying each other’s presence.

After a while, Sam walked into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air, before looking to the stove. "Well, I guess we're going out tonight again, right?"

Dean tensed up a bit and slowly pulled out of the embrace. Cas shouldn't feel disappointed by that, because he knew Dean still felt uncomfortable being all 'lovey-dovey' around his little brother, but he couldn't help being sad, when he was beginning to feel cold without Dean's body pressed to him.

Sam held his hand in front of him and wiggled the key in front of his face. "I'm driving!" he exclaimed before bolting out.

"The hell you are!" Immediately, Dean ran after him and chased him around the bunker and outside. Shaking his head while chuckling slightly, Cas followed them. Only, when he stepped outside of the kitchen, he found himself surrounded by darkness.

“Cas?”

The former angel looked up sharply. He was driving shotgun in the Impala. Sam was sitting in the seat behind him.

He turned his head to Dean, who looked expectantly back at him, his mouth forming words and only now he realized that Dean had asked him something. He blinked a few times, before turning back to Dean. “Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you understand the plan. And don't you dare go running off without me, or I swear to God I will - ”

"Dean, cut it out already. I think Cas got you the first forty times," Sam interrupted him, amused. He already had the door handle in his hand and turned back to them. “Well, are you guys coming?”

“We’ll come in a few,” Dean said, after a pensive look at Cas.

Quietly laughing, Sam shut the car door, muttering something to himself that Cas couldn't make out.

Dean turned to Cas and took his hands in his own. Cas knew what would happen next; this was going to be his last happy moment. With Dean. After that he had to go to his heaven, probably not seeing Dean for a very long time. If they were going to see each other again. At this thought Cas had trouble keeping his tears at bay.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, cupping Cas’ face with his hands and kissing away the tear rolling down Cas’ cheek. “It’s nothing,” the former angel reassured him sadly.  
Dean was silent for a moment, looking into Cas’ eyes, but not seeming quite focused, as if he was pondering something, but didn’t know how to put his thoughts into words

“Listen, Cas,” he said, before taking a long breath. "It’s just…I still think you should have stayed home.”

Cas had to swallow the lump in his throat at Dean’s choosing the word ‘home’. Not ‘bunker’, or 'safe house', but ‘home’. A place he really thought of as his home. A place where he lived with his little family.

A place he would never see again.

Dean mistook Cas' sharp intake of breath as him wanting to complain, so he was quick to reassure him. “Not because I don’t think you are capable of being a hunter, and I know I must sound like a mother scolding her child. But after what happened last week...you're human now. You can't just mojo your wounds away. Don’t get me wrong, but…the thought of you getting hurt…of losing you, I think it would break me. I’ve already lost so many people I cared about. I told you that it's stupid of you to love me. Everyone who cares for me dies fast. I’ve told you before that I'm not good for you. For your own sake, you should pack your things and get the hell away from me, as fast and as far as you can. But I care for you too much and I promised you I would try to make this work out. For one time I want to be selfish. For one time I want to do what makes _me_ happy. The last few months with you had been the happiest I've had a long time and...shit I'm kinda babbling, aren't I?" Dean chuckled, nervously.

"I don’t say things like this lightly, but I guess better now than never, right?" Again, he took a deep breath. "I love you, Cas. I love you so much."  
He waited for Cas' reaction, but all the other could do was let his tears flow. Dean reached over and wiped the tears gently away, before he continued, smiling: "After this, we should take a break, you know? Just go drive somewhere. Only you and me, baby. And I’ll take you out…like in a real date, because, you know, we’ve never exactly had one. How does that sound?”

It did sound perfect, but they would never get the opportunity to do that.“I know I’ve been asking you this practically all day, but please promise me you’ll be safe."

“Dean, I - "

“If these bitches make trouble for us, promise me you’ll do anything you can to get out of there alive."

Defeated, Cas nodded. “I promise.”

The knock on the window startled Dean. “Hey, I don’t want to interrupt you two lovebirds, but I’m freezing my ass off out here. Can we please get this job done already so we can be home soon?” Sam complained.

“Okay, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Castiel watched the brothers’ interaction with a heavy heart. He would miss Sam, and the bunker, and Dean, and driving shotgun in the Impala, listening to Dean’s singing, eating hamburgers Dean cooked while wearing an apron, talking with Sam, kissing Dean, watching Dean sleeping, seeing Dean’s smile, counting Dean’s freckles when he couldn’t sleep, hearing Dean’s laugh....He didn't want to go! He didn't want to lose his family, but at the same time he knew it was inevitable.

Cas grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him with as much determination and love and adoration and thankfulness as he could pour into this last kiss they would ever have. At first Dean was stunned by Castiel’s abrupt movement, but he soon melted into the kiss. When they finally had to stop to breathe, Dean pulled away slightly to rest his forehead against Cas’.

Laughing, he rubbed his nose against his boyfriend’s in an Eskimo kiss. “Hey, what’s gotten into you? Not that I mind, though,” he said fondly.

“There’s still so much to do, so much to say. I don’t want to leave you!” He hugged Dean firmly and buried his head in Dean’s neck, his grip so tight, like he thought the firmer he held on, the more impossible it would be to rip him from Dean’s side.

“What do you mean, Cas?” Dean asked, as he softly stroked through Cas’ dark hair.

“Guys?” Sam’s voice was unsure, but Dean ignored him. “Cas, what’s wrong?”

“I love you. I love you so much,” Cas sobbed.

“Please tell me what’s wrong. You’re scaring me."

“Guys!" Sam sounded frightened now. "I don’t know what’s going on. Everything’s disappearing!”

Finally, Dean looked up. “What do you mean, Sam?” He looked out from the window at the passenger seat, but he couldn't see his brother. “Sammy?”  
Concerned, Dean got out of the car, ignoring Cas' pleading to stay in the Impala with him, and yelled for Sam. Quickly, Cas opened the door, wanting to be near Dean.  
Horrified, Cas took a look around. Their surroundings started to fade.

“It is time,” Death said, standing beside Cas.

“No. Not now, please! I don’t want to go! I don't want to leave them!” He gripped the front of Death's suit and pleaded with tears in his eyes.

When Dean heard Cas talking to someone, he turned around. “Cas, who are you talking to?”

Cas let go of Death and ran to Dean, hugging him. "Dean, I'm so sorry."

“Cas? What’s happening?” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

After a short time, even the man in his arms started to fade, slowly, until it was very difficult for Cas to discern Dean in this white light. His grip around the body loosened, until Cas was only holding thin air and he couldn't feel the warm hands on the small of his back anymore where Dean touched him. "No, Dean!" he screamed, reaching out his hand to touch Dean's cheek, but it glided through the transparent body.

Terrified, Dean looked around. “Cas, where are you? Cas?!”

It didn't take long until Dean was gone.

Shocked, Cas stood there, his hand still outstretched, surrounded by nothing but white light. Death moved next to him.

"Before I leave you, please answer this. You could have existed millennia longer, you could have helped more people. Instead you chose this life. And for what? For what? For a lowly being? The pain you two feel now from being separated, was it really worth it?"

Cas could feel rage rising inside his body at the teasing sound in Death's voice. He knew he shouldn't be disrespectful to Death, especially considering the last time he was confronted by him, but he didn't care anymore. He had lost Dean, his family, everything he was fighting for. Truly, it was not the wisest idea to mock Cas for feeling something so human as love right now.

"You may be as old as my father, you may have seen everything, heard everything that has happened on this planet, yet you will never understand what love is. What love is capable of doing. What it feels like. Love inspires people to be a better person. To do good things. And yes, it hurts now. But it was worth it. If I could go back in time, I would enjoy being with Dean like I had the first time. I would change a few things, yes. Things that I know now were wrong. But falling for Dean? I would never change that. Because there is nothing better in this world, in this mortal life, than sharing your time with the person you love, no matter how little of it you have."

With a scowl Death disappeared.

When the bright light started to dim, Cas found himself standing in the bunker. He was in his heaven.

Lost, Cas stood in the middle of the room, hugging his arms around his body. It was oddly quiet. Too quiet for Cas’ liking. There was no radio blaring rock music, no clinking sounds of the dishes from the kitchen, no flipping through books or typing on the laptops or grunts from the gyms. Just unbearable silence, reminding him that he was the only one here.

Cas couldn’t find it in himself to be glad to have the bunker as his heaven. Bitterly, he thought back to when he called the bunker his 'home'. The bunker on Earth was his home. Without the people he loved, it felt nothing like home. This bunker was just a vacant, cold and lonely place.

Slowly, Cas went to the room he and Dean had shared. He laid down on their bed and rolled to his side, hugging his knees to his chest.

And waited.

For what he didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Maybe I'm gonna write a sequel.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
